


Around His Little Finger

by a_big_apple



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Tamaki/Kyouya—annoying habits become turn-ons."  Tamaki even drinks <i>tea</i> flamboyantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around His Little Finger

He’s doing it again.

Kyouya tries to ignore it; it’s simple enough to look down at his notes instead of at Tamaki, but it irks him, even when he can’t see it.

That pinky.

Tamaki’s elegance and grace with his designees is all taught—not an act, per se, or an affectation, but a product of training. Kyouya, too, is well-trained, as all the hosts are in their own ways, but Kyouya is also a product of good _breeding_. Tamaki…well, perhaps it’s the half-French blood.

There is no natural grace in his pinky; oh, it lifts properly when he picks up a teacup, years of etiquette lessons have surely seen to that, but somehow it’s so _flamboyant_. It doesn’t just lift and balance, it _poses_ , long and pale and the knuckle hyperextended into a gentle backward curve instead of curled slightly forward, as it should be. He holds that slender pinky so stiffly, so purposefully erect—

Now that he thinks about it, Kyouya actually rather likes the upward, eager sort of tilt of it. It looks edible, the pinkish pad of the finger, the line of it leading down to the sensitive half-hidden skin of his palm…

“Kyouya-senpai?”

The twins’ faces are just a little too close to his own, four wicked eyes calculating in precisely the same way. Kyouya recoils a little, pulling a shutter of dispassionate calm down over his face. “Is there something I can do for you?”

They look at each other, just a slight tilt of identical faces inwards, and smile together. “Club hours are over, almost everybody’s gone,” Kaoru begins, and Hikaru finishes. “What were you thinking so hard about, hmm?”

“It’s about time for another photobook release,” Kyouya lies, smooth and light.

“Suuuure,” the twins drawl together, then grin at each other again, loop arms, and stroll for the exit.

“Hey, Boss!” Hikaru yells as they pull the door open.

“Kyouya-senpai needs to talk to you about something,” Kaoru adds, and the door swings shut behind them.

Tamaki, schoolbag thrown casually over his shoulder, turns to Kyouya and smiles that bright, innocent smile. “What’s going on, Kyouya?”

Even now, with the rest of his fingers wrapped around the handle of his bag, the Host King’s pinky tilts perkily upward.

Kyouya pushes his glasses up a little higher on his nose. 

“It’s time Mommy and Daddy had a little chat. Without the children.”


End file.
